


Wolf in sheep's clothing

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 21





	Wolf in sheep's clothing

"My first decree as president of L'Manburg" He looked up at the podium, at Schlatt "The **EMPEROR** of this great country" the setting sun made crimson light coat the ram. 

"Is to **REVOKE** " His curved horns and blackened fingertips gave him a demonic look 'He looks like a devil'

"The citizenship" Golden stare full of glee and loathing met ones filled with uncertainty. 

"Of Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit" Screams of protest came from the audience 'Perhaps he really is one'

"Get them out of here!"


End file.
